Madness
by smile1
Summary: MichaelSara AU one piece. 'You kept the other one.' He held up another origami rose with a satisfied smile.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the series 'Prison Break' or the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.

**A/N: **It didn't take me too long to write up the other Michael/Sara one piece I was working on, although I decided to post it a little later than 'In the Dark', my very first Prison Break story, because this one is more AU, but 'In the Dark' was received really well, so I hope that you'll be as acceptant of this one. :)

**

* * *

**

**Madness**

_Quietly insane; __all that keeps me here, __your smile._

Ever since they (he) escaped, every other day had become a routine for Dr. Sara Tancredi, something she had to go through in order to make it to the end of every other day just to go through it all again the day after. She liked to think that she had lost her love for her work, that that was her underlying reason for not wanting to go and do her work anymore; it would be easy if that was all there was. It wasn't, though, and she knew that she was trying to reason her way out of the truth. She knew that it was just an excuse and that she really no longer looked forward to going and being at Fox River Penitentiary because of the memories that it held for her. A fresh coat of paint was added each time she went in, never giving it the chance to chip when she preferred things a little torn and tattered. It made everything more comfortable, like a pattern. Even after having taken the time to paint her nails, all she did was wait for the polish to chip, especially at its edges, reminding her that nothing or no one was as perfect as first perceived.

The inmates at Fox River Penitentiary were never so much as mistaken for perfect, their crimes and sentences spoke for them, showing them as flawed as anybody could ever get. It was unfair how they never even got the chance to come up a front and how they would carry around a label in, as well as, outside the prison's high walls. She was there to create the illusion that they did have a chance to redeem at least some of their perfection and that they would become more good than bad over time. It was a lie, except for him, Michael Scofield. The one. Although she didn't think that he was as bad as he seemed. His smile was too big and his eyes were too bright.

He had blinded her and she wanted to forget, but she still saw him. Always in the infirmary. Sitting with his arm outstretched, ready for her or standing by the door when he was waiting for her to see him. She still heard him, too, and the subtle flirtation that carried his words, and how his words eventually had gotten her where he wanted her. The feelings she had tried to hide because they were so real, he had to dig up to make it more real, and it hurt in every way, even now. Still, sometimes, when she was alone, she thought she missed his big smile and bright eyes.

She tried to outsmart her feel of loss by going out on dates, her lineup of men eclectic so far, though there wasn't anyone who came close to what she wanted. No one, even though tonight was her third night in a row with some guy whom she should know better than she did. She had trouble saying no and trouble listening to whatever he was saying. She hardly did any talking at all, something her date took as a good thing, thinking that she wanted to know everything there was to know about him. His eyes were also constantly on her, thinking that he no longer had to pretend that he wasn't looking whenever she did look his way. She knew that it was supposed to be flattering, to be his center of attention, but she wasn't looking to be his anything. So she did the only thing that she could think off. ''You know what, I'm suddenly not feeling so well.''

''Oh,'' her date reacted. ''Well, is there anything I can do?''

Sara nodded. ''Yes, actually, could you take me home? Please,'' she added as an afterthought.

She knew her date couldn't refuse, so he drove her home, not reaching the destination as fast as he could because he wanted to make the most out of the ride home. When he did finally come to a halt in front of her home, she got out of the car quickly, not letting him get a word in; she didn't want another date. She didn't want him, for no good reason but the one of her high expectations. They always had been too high.

With a sigh she unlocked her front door, not bothering to switch on the lights as she entered. She closed and locked the door behind her and left her keys and purse on the dresser before making her way up the stairs. She took off her heels at the top, her feet hurting a little less as they sunk into the thick carpet. Her shoes she left by her bedroom's door while flipping on the lights before walking over to the mirror. Pins were pulled from her hair while doing so, pins she dropped on the small dresser in front of her in her hurry to get both of her hands up to her hair, though they dropped back down almost instantly, her eyes not even making it to the mirror as she caught sight of the origami rose. She reached out to touch it and shook her head, thinking that she probably stood toying with it this morning. Her eyes found their way back to the mirror, a gasp following within the next second. Michael was sitting by the window, in the armchair she used to read in. She also curled up in it when watching the rain.

''You kept the other one.'' He held up another origami rose with a satisfied smile.

''Michael,'' she said to keep herself on her toes, though steadily holding his gaze in the mirror. He looked good in actual clothes. ''What are you doing here? How did you get in?'' She always had so many questions when he was around. ''On second thought, I don't want to know how you got in. I just want you to find your way out.'' She turned, facing him and crossing her arms defensively in front of her chest.

''You're wearing a dress,'' he remarked, not discouraged in any way by her words. He was determined to get through in some way, any way. He placed the paper flower back on her nightstand, keeping his eyes on hers, already having taking in the way she looked in the dark green dress when she wasn't looking. ''It looks good on you.'' He was as charming as ever and he knew it from the roguish smile he had on his face. She knew he was trying to find a way to get to her, to break the ice between them, although his desirability only made her as self-conscious as she ever felt before a man. ''Your charm has gotten you far, Michael,'' she began, tilting her head down and her hair falling down on her like a waterfall.

He liked how it had the illusion of being longer this way. ''It was just a compliment, Dr. Tancredi,'' he said while getting up from his sitting position, leveling the playing field.

Sara pressed her lips together, dismissing the urge to bite into her bottom lip instead, one of her habits that he had caught on to while watching her when she had been at work on him. He took a step towards her, not missing how she pressed her arms even tighter against her upper body. ''I thought you'd be happy to see me,'' he started, knowing how her feelings were probably mixed in the worst way and it was his fault. It always was. ''Guess you thought wrong,'' he heard her say while lifting her head and dropping her arms to her sides, her gaze almost helpless in its searching as she looked to him. ''What do you want, Michael? Anything else you want to use me for?''

''I'm sorry.''

''Well, since that's out of the way, guess you can be on yours then,'' she remarked, her voice cool and even getting cold at its edges. She made sure to get the message across. ''An apology may sound good enough, but it doesn't undo any of your past actions.''

''Sara, please understand that I had to do with I did, that I had to go through with my plans.'' Michael had moved even closer now, not wanting his desperation to clutter the entire room as he went on, ''I had to get my brother out of there. I couldn't afford any distractions.''

''So, I was a distraction to you?'' Sara asked, finding offense in his words.

''More like a miscalculation,'' he told her, the words out before he even knew it. Realizing his insensitive mistake, he paused to take a long breath. He had always had a way with girls, though his natural charm wasn't as natural as it seemed. It was just a part of a role, one he tried to practice as often as he could by coming up with entire conversations in his head, wanting to be as prepared as he could be. Speaking had never been one of his strong points; he had stuttered and stammered through his childhood. He had gotten help with his speaking problems, thinking that the confidence would automatically follow, though that never happened. He was still insecure and simply used his charm as a decoy. He even was slightly nervous as he tried again. ''You weren't what I had expected. Yes, you are the governor's daughter, so naturally you became a part of my plan to break out, but you weren't like what I thought you'd be. I hadn't counted on you being the way you are.'' His eyes bordered on hers. ''You were never the plan, Sara.''

''All you did to me was lie, Michael. All the time you were in there, you did nothing else.''

''I needed your help.''

''If you needed it you should have asked for it,'' she told him. ''I would have given you those keys, you know that?'' she continued. ''All you had to do was meet me halfway, which is much less than I usually ask for, especially since I'm obliged to report everything and anything to Warden Pope.''

''I'm sorry.'' Michael's face hardened as he said his next words. ''I don't regret getting out, but I do think that I could have done it differently.''

''Me, too.'' She lowered her eyes to his chest. Her own hurt. ''Are we done?''

He came to a standstill right in front of her. ''Hey,'' he said, gingerly demanding her attention as he pushed up her chin with the tip of his fingers, their eyes bound to collide. ''You managed to get to me almost instantly and I kissed you because I couldn't help myself. I trusted you before I even knew you,'' Michael admitted to her. ''It wasn't my intention to hurt you.''

She allowed herself to look in his eyes a little longer before tilting up her head even higher and forcing him to let go. ''Okay,'' she accepted, feeling his hand linger on her arm before pulling it back. ''But you still need to go; you can't stay here.''

''I know. I just needed to see you before...''

''Before you disappear,'' she finished, understanding.

He nodded, doing a lazy scan of her face before stepping back and turning away from her, wanting it to be over as quickly as it started. But she wouldn't let him. ''Michael,'' she called out to him when he had made his first few steps. ''Is there anything I can do?''

He turned back around and shook his head. ''No.''

It wasn't a question that needed answering, both knew it, but it was a way to keep him near her for just a little longer. It gave her an excuse to really look at him one last time and to say goodbye properly before he walked out the door. She didn't hold back and walked over to him, getting up on her tiptoes and placing a kiss on his forehead, her lips barely touching his skin, though it was enough. ''Be safe,'' she whispered as Michael closed his eyes, wanting to savor the moment. He had never been one for sentiment, but knowing that he had to leave her behind again and not knowing when he would see her again took its toll. He was afraid his memory would fail him one day and that he wouldn't remember, that she wouldn't remember. ''Don't forget about me. Please,'' he finished while pulling away from her, already having made it so much harder on himself to leave.

''Never,'' Sara softly promised him.

She stood by the window, bringing her hand up and pressing her fingers against the cool glass when she saw Michael outside. He pressed his fingers to his mouth before holding them out to her. The gesture got a smile from both. Throwing Sara one last look, Michael hid his hands in his pockets and turned his back to her. He would be gone soon enough and she would wait, like he had asked her to.

* * *

**Review please? (: **So, like I said before, this was a little more AU because of the setting, but I also went a little more overboard with the characters because the story itself was more dramatic. I hope it wasn't too over the top and that you could still imagine the characters saying and doing all this while reading. I really enjoy writing, especially Fanfiction since it allows me to write down my own needs and wants when it comes to a certain show, so there probably will be more stories of this pairing in the future. Thanks for reading and I'd really like to know what you think. :)


End file.
